Hated
by PsychoBarbie
Summary: They hated each other from the beginning, but couldn't stay away. One shot, complete


* * *

This is a one shot fic for Polgara who I found out had a birthday only 6 days after mine an didn't see fit to mention it P. So here's a late b day present for you.

Well I hope you had a good birthday and I hope you are feeling better.

I wanted to write something for her birthday just to make her feel good and show her that I do appreciate her. It was because of her that I picked up a pen and started writing my own fan fiction. She truly inspired me and after I began writing my first story, I would not stop hounding her until she read it and she tells me to this day that she likes it. So thank you for your encouragement and wonderful stories and I hope you never stop writing.

* * *

disclaimer: All the characters do not belong to me.

Set a few years after grad for Hogwarts and sometime after season 7.

He had never been one to mourn. In all his 23 years of life, he had lost a lot of people. Some he had cared about more then others but not once did he mourn for what he had lost.

But this time was different,

He had graduated from Hogwarts five years ago now. Had become a Deatheater just like his father wanted. Had done the horrible things to Muggles and Mudbloods alike and had also watched these horrible things be done by others. Not once did he care, not once did it bother him. It was what he was born for, it was what he was raised for, it was what he was meant to do.

Then she came along.

From the first moment they met, there was fire between them. But not the passionate kind. She had joined their ranks and he was the one in charge of her. He didn't care how important she was. She was a filthy little Muggle, yet they were all hoping for a connection between the two. A union would have made them even more powerful and again, just like they had forgotten that Voldemort was a half blood, they seemed to have forgotten that this mere slip of a girl was by all rights Muggle.

He remembered and he hated her for it.

At their first meeting, he had glared down at her but she had responded with a smirk, saying he looked like fun. Later, he brought her to her room and when she touched his chest, he had slapped her hand away. She punched him in the face and that was a punch he wouldn't forget anytime soon. It had hurt like hell and caused him to stumble back before falling flat on his ass. Again she had given him that annoying smirk before saying.

"Could've hurt a lot more but I didn't want to ruin your pretty face."

He had scrambled up, the rage evident on his face as he rushed towards her, intent on causing as much bodily harm as possible. Then he realized he was on the floor again, this time on his back and she was on top, straddling him.

"Someone needs to learn to play nice." She had purred into his ear.

"Stupid little wench." He snarled, flipping them over so he was now on top.

A playful glint came to her eyes and he knew that she had allowed him to flip them. If she had wanted to stay in control, she could've done so with no problem.

He didn't know what happened next. One moment he was glaring down at her. The next, his lips were on hers in a passionate kiss. They continued to roll around on the floor but at some point, must've moved up to the bed. That's where he woke up the next morning; her smooth, toned body spooned up against his.

Turning over, he saw that dawn was upon them and quickly threw his robes on before leaving her room. This had been the one thing he wanted to avoid. The stupid little Muggle had gotten in under his skin and used some kind of... some kind of...magic. Yeah that was it, muggle magic. It had to be. Why else would he lower himself so much to sleep with this pathetic excuse of a Muggle?

He was already seated for breakfast when she arrived, looking very put out. This at least brought a smile to his lips. He had a feeling she was the one who was always in control. She was the one who always left in the morning.

But not this time.

Their eyes had locked and this time it was his turn to smirk. Her eyes had blazed in anger as she had sat down on the other side of the table from him. From that moment on, there was mutual hatred between the two. At first, they avoided each other at all costs, which was turning out to be impossible, seeing that everyone tried to get them together. They ended up on missions together. Usually out to kill or torture some little mudblood or muggle or anyone that was opposed to the Dark Lord. He never realized until quite later that she always went for the pain but never the kill. He never noticed that she never actually killed anyone. Then again, he was too busy watching her fight in the very tight, revealing clothing she wore. Their missions usually ended in one of their beds.

They hated each other but couldn't get enough of what the other had to offer.

It was a purely physical relationship and not just in the bedroom. More often then not, they would run into each other in the hall or someplace and it would result in violence. He knew how strong she was but it didn't stop him and she knew she could easily kick his ass but she didn't. He knew how to push her buttons and her, his. They were in it for the rush, for the fight and for the passion that would later flare up behind closed doors.

It was a normal sight to see one of them stomps by, sporting quite a few bruises, before he got his wand to fix it or her healing abilities took over. That is if he was lucky enough to get a hit in. He would never use his wand. He used his fists and that pissed him off more. This stupid little Muggle wench had him lowering himself to Muggle violence.

This continued on for several months. The hating, the anger, the violence, and the sex. That was all it was. They didn't love each other, they didn't even like each other, what else could you call it?

One thing he didn't understand. If he hated her so much, why didn't he turn her in when he found out she was a spy?

After one ugly painful altercation, which took over half an hour to heal himself and put his nose back together after she had shattered it into tiny pieces. He finally had had enough. He stomped to her room, intent on having it out with her and hoping he would be lucky enough to get a few hexes in before she could kick his ass. He was sure he could make it look like a painful accident.

He threw open her door, his wand at the ready but she was nowhere in sight. He stopped when he heard her voice.

"Naw, everything's cool. Nobody suspects a thing and Blondie's keeping me quite occupied. That dude wants me so bad he doesn't even notice that I don't go for the kill"

He stepped forward, wondering whom she was talking too and pissed off that she would dare say that he wanted her.

Then he saw her in the back of her room, near the washroom, talking into that little compact mirror he always saw her with, but she wasn't looking into her own reflection, instead she was talking to a blonde woman, who was answering her.

"If you're sure. You've been in there along time. I thought for sure they'd strike by now."

"Yeah well even if they did, I'm not important enough for that info yet. But if I hear anything then I'll contact you and you'll be ready to kick Voldemort's ass."

He couldn't stop the gasp that escaped.

"Shit."

She snapped the compact closed and turned to face him, looking surprised that he had been able to sneak up on her. But then she fixed him with her dark glare, placing her hands on her hips.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Whom were you talking to?"

"That's none of your business, Jackass."

But something flickered in her eyes. Something he had never seen in her before.

Fear.

"Uh-oh, I think someone's being naughty."

He was up against the wall before he even got the chance to smirk.

"You saw nothing, you hear me, you little piece of shit? You heard nothing. You say anything and I'll make your death look like a painful accident."

Had she been reading his mind?

The next instant he was outside of her room on his ass, her lock clicking into place.

He wasn't sure why but he kept his mouth shut. They still went about their business they still had their missions together and he did become aware that she never killed anyone but he didn't say anything about it. They no longer sought each other out for fights or end up in each other's rooms. This time they did really did stay as far as possible from each other.

One night he had trouble sleeping and was up walking the halls. He had a feeling it was a withdrawal from her but he was damn sure not going to admit it. Even when he found himself walking down the hall towards her room.

He turned the corner in time to see her exiting her room, wearing the most clothes he had ever seen on her. She was dressed head to toe in black. Wondering what she would be doing this time at night and wear she would be going, wearing clothes that actually covered her, he decided to follow her.

He followed her out to the grounds and watched as she jumped the fence onto the road. Cursing himself, he followed. It would've been so much easier if he could apparate but no, he didn't want to be seen. So after much struggling he managed to get over the fence as well and landed on the road. He looked around but could not see her anywhere.

Then a hand clamped over his mouth.

"I'm so gonna enjoy kicking your ass." A voice hissed in his ear

He swung around and grabbed at her wrists, only catching one hand that held something in its fists. He closed his eyes, waiting for her other fists to bring pain down on him but instead he felt a tugging behind his navel.

He was caught unaware and when they landed, he fell over, knocking into her and making them both fall down, him on top.

"Sheesh, you think you could leave that for when you're not working?"

He quickly got up off of her and watched as she stood and smiled at the girl who talked. She was in her late teens with long light brown hair. She looked at him suspiciously.

"You brought a friend."

"Try an unwanted guest. More of an enemy, really."

The teen's eyes widened. "You brought one of the bad guys? Oh Buffy is so gonna kick your ass."

"Yes like I said hey come with me, I'll show you that I'm a spy and I'll even show you my little hideout."

"I knew it." He finally spoke up. But it was probably wrong choice of words.

"I'm not done with you yet." She hissed, pushing him up against the wall. "I will still enjoy kicking your ass."

"Enough." A voice had commanded.

She stepped away form him and he was able to turn to see who had spoken. His jaw dropped.

"Dumbledore?" he croaked out.

"Mr. Malfoy? Well this is quite a surprise."

"He followed me here, grabbed my port-key at the last second."

"I do believe you, Ms. Summers. I doubt you would have brought him here on purpose."

"Summers?" he had asked, turning to her. "As in Buffy Summers, the longest living vampire slayer?"

"No. I'm not Buffy, you dumb ass and could you not call me that. It isn't even my last name." She directed the last part at Dumbledore.

"Mr. Malfoy, I hope you realize that we can't allow you to go back."

"What the hell are you going to do with me then? They'll come looking for me."

"Maybe they'll think I finally got lucky and killed you, you little ferrety bastard."

His eyes narrowed at her. He hadn't heard that name since....

"POTTER."

Harry Potter walked through the door followed, of course by his two ever faithful companions but there was another one. A tiny petite girl with blonde hair who looked like an older version of the teen they were talking to when they first arrived. Potter's arm was wrapped around her waist.

"Faith." The girl cried, rushing forward to hug her. "I'm glad you're okay. We haven't talked since that guy walked in on you and I've been freaking out."

Faith smirked at her. "You know me B, five by five."

He recognized her as the girl that Faith was communicating with in the mirror.

"That's Buffy." Faith said, pointing to the blonde.

Suddenly, he had a very bad feeling.

"What the hell is Draco Malfoy doing here?" Weasley yelled.

"Stow away." Faith replied. "We're gonna have to do something about him. He is going to have to go back. They'll come to me when they realize he's missing."

The girl named Buffy raised an eyebrow. "Someone getting a little busy? And on the job."

Faith had smirked at her. "Wouldn't be one to talk B. looks like you've been getting some action too."

Buffy blushed but didn't pull away from Potter's arm.

"Yeah well I'm not the one undercover."

He had been watching the whole time, unsure of how to take everything here. It was o different from where him and Faith had come from. It was inviting, warm, homey, fun. Something he never had. Something he knew nothing about. His whole life had been cold.

And then she had appeared.

Despite them fighting, despite the bruises and the words. Despite every ugly thing they had done to one another, he always remembered what it felt like to be with her. To be near her. He had been miserable this past month without her and he couldn't imagine being without her any longer.

He had opened his mouth before he really thought about it.

"I'll help you."

The room became dead quiet as everyone turned to stare at him.

Faith was the first one to speak.

"Why do you wanna help Drake?"

She always called him that knowing how much it pissed him off.

He didn't answer, was unsure how too.

Dumbledore was the next to speak.

"Do you know what you are saying?"

He nodded.

"We are asking you to give up all your old ways and betray all those that are dear to you."

"Anyone that is actually dear to me isn't there right now." He had muttered.

But with their hearing, Buffy and Faith had heard him.

"Oh my god Faith, he has a crush on you." The little blonde had said, sending the room into a stunned silence.

He guessed it was his fault for not denying it.

"The ferret has a crush?" Potter gasped as he burst out laughing.

"Is that where you got it from?" He asked, glaring at the brunette beauty in front of him.

She gave him a big innocent smile.

"You seriously going to help?"

"You believe me?"

She snorted. "Not in this lifetime buddy."

"I'll remember that."

"Oh, oh, I have an idea." Granger said, running back into the other room. She returned shortly with a red head, holding her hand.

"Why Granger, never knew you swung that way." He sneered at her.

She had glared at him before turning to everyone else.

"Willow was telling me about a spell to show if someone is true to what they say... kind of like a lie spell."

The red head Willow, smiled. "Alright so who's the lucky person?"

Everyone turned to look at him.

"And you would be?"

"Draco Malfoy." He had said with only a little bit of his usual arrogance.

Willow's eye had raised an eyebrow at that and she turned to Faith who had shrugged.

"Said he wants to help." She said with a shrug.

"And you want me to see if he's telling the truth."

Faith nodded and Willow had turned to him. With a flick of her hand, a light surrounded him and turned a bright white.

"He's telling the truth." Willow said.

"Well I'll be damned." Faith said.

"Mr. Malfoy, we're going to send you back with Faith but do know that if you do tell someone, we have ways to stop you before you can utter a syllable, understood?"

He nodded and was left to wait while faith went to talk to Buffy.

When they got back Faith had snuck them back in.

"Anyone asks, we were making out, got it?"

He nodded and Faith had pulled him into her room. "You're staying with me form now on."

His eyes widened in interest but she shook her head.

"Keep dreaming. I don't trust you."

She threw a blanket and pillow at him and pointed to the floor.

Someone must've known. Faith was called away the next morning and he was called soon after. He entered the room to see Faith chained to the wall, traces of curses and hexes evident on her. But she had been able to lift her head to glare at him.

As it turned out, someone had snitched on Faith but how they had known, he had no idea as they had no clue about him. The Dark Lord had tired of her and had handed her over to Draco to deal with, as he had been most pleased with the young Malfoy and what he had accomplished to date.

Draco had smiled and nodded his thanks, saying he had great plans for her. He put her under the Imperius curse and undid her chains, telling her to stay still while he picked her up.

He carried her back to her room where he put an unbreakable locking charm on her door.

"You fucker." She groaned. "My friends trusted you."

He stared down at her, not at all surprised that she could talk under the imperius curse. He knew she'd be able to. He had tried to put it on her once before but she was able to break through it with very little ease. He had ended up with a lot of bruises that night.

"Ah, but you'll never trust me will you Faith?"

"I trust no one." She spat out. "Just kill me now, will you? I don't do well as a slave or torture victim."

He looked surprised now. "Why would I kill you?" he asked, moving away from her as he began rummaging through her drawers.

"He knows, you told, your fun."

He sadly shook his head before grabbing an item and lifting it up, opening it to see if it was what he thought he was.

"Faith?"

"No, it's me Draco."

The blonde's eyes filled with worry as she looked at him through the compact mirror. "Where is she?"

"On the bed here. He found out."

"You-you-"

"No, for the last time, it wasn't me. They don't know I'm involved and handed her off to me as a sort of gift."

"Can I just say eww?"

"Look I need to get her to you but I don't know where you are."

She grew thoughtful. "There should be another mirror like the one you have, but wrapped in cloth. AS soon as you touch it, it should bring you right to us."

He nodded about to close the mirror when she called out to him.

"You're going to have to come too. If they find out, they'll hurt you too. You'll never be able to go back."

He silently looked at the brunette who was lying on her bed, looking weak for the first time ever.

"I know."

He closed the mirror and searched for the cloth wrapped mirror, after finding it, he grabbed her hand and unwrapped the mirror, holding her tightly at the familiar tug behind his navel.

As soon as they landed, she was pulled away to be tended too and he was pulled into another room where they questioned him. He didn't see her again until the next day where he stumbled upon her room and found her resting. He sat down next to her and stayed with her for the next few days until she was completely healed.

It was the second day of him being there that he had come to a conclusion.

He had fallen in love with this Muggle Slayer.

It was a shame he never got to tell her.

A few days later, Voldemort attacked. It appeared that the leak was another spy but this time not a good one. The Dark Lord knew where they were and he brought the fight to them. Draco soon lost Faith in the fight as he fought off his former friends and dodged all the hexes that were thrown his way.

Many hours later after the smoke had cleared he had stumbled upon her in the field they had fought.

Her dark hair looked as wild as ever and her skin as sweet and smooth as the first day they met. He could not see her dark eyes that held so much fire in them. He had dropped down beside her, checking for a pulse but he knew, too late that he wouldn't find one. His Slayer had not made it out alive and it was then that Draco Malfoy had begun to mourn for the first time in his life.

He didn't understand it at first. There was a feeling of loss and emptiness inside him, something that he had never felt. Then came to grief. He couldn't stop it as big fat tears rolled own his cheek. He was glad no one else was around as he cradled her body to him and let himself get lost in his grief.

"What I don't understand is why you'd want that cheap imitation when you could have the real thing."

His eyes flew open as he looked down at her but her eyes were still closed, her lips had not moved. Was hallucination part of the mourning procedure?

A shadow fell across him and he looked up to see Her standing above him. She dropped to eye level.

"Drake, what are you doing?"

He looked between the two, trying to find a difference but he couldn't.

"Drake, that ain't me. It's polyjuice potion."

He looked down again and watched as if on cue, the face began to change and became Bellatrix LeStrange. He pushed the body away in disgust, still not looking at Faith. This was too embarrassing.

"Why are you crying?"

"I thought...." He looked at Bellatrix.

"That it was me?"

He nodded, surprised when he found he had an armful of brunette Slayer.

"No one would have ever mourned for me."

"I'm not no one." He mumbled into her hair.

She pulled away, a smile gracing her features. "You're not are you?"

Her lips were on his the next second and he was content to not move again until a voice broke through to them.

"This is extremely strange or incredibly kinky."

He looked up to see the teenager talking, the one he learned to be Dawn.

"Shut up, D." Faith mumbled with a big smile. "You're on clean up, we have things to do."

She grabbed Draco's arm and led him to the house.

"Eww." They heard Dawn comment.

When they reached the house, he scooped her up into his arms.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Not letting you go." He said, huskily.

"I'll try to run."

"I'll keep chasing you."

"As long as you're not gone first."

"Never and I'd chase you around the world if it means keeping you close."

"God that's corny." she said with an eye roll. "But I think, I actually like it."

"Faith? Faith, where are you going?" A voice called from down the hall.

She looked over his shoulder and grinned at the person.

"Faith's not here right now but if you'd like to leave a message...."

Her voice faded out as the door was closed and locked behind them.

* * *

Polgara- I know you love dawn and Draco stries but I remember you telling me one time that you were starting to get into the character of Faith and since you wrote me a Dawn and Draco story I decided to be a little different. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
